The Help
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: I have always been thought of as a bit strange- a few screw's loose if you know what I mean. I'm Lysander and with the help of my brother Lorcan and our friend Jeff Davies I'm finally going to be able to talk to girls!


I have always been thought of as a bit strange- a few screw's loose if you know what I mean. With parents like Luna and Rolf Scamander how could I turn out normal? Though my twin, Lorcan, seemed to get off pretty easy. He has always had the better looks (even though we are identical) and he is able to actually talk to girls. Me, I get tongue tied just thinking about them. I could rarely get a single sentence strung together around them and the few times I have managed to get something out, it always seems to be about the new creatures my mum and dad were hunting. I actually really enjoy hunting the animals with them, though if anyone ever asks, I would deny it.

At Hogwarts, Lorcan and I were both sorted into Ravenclaw like our mum was when she was in school. Our friends consisted of the Potter's and Weasley's (which are some of the only girls my age that I could actually talk to- probably because we've been thrown together since the day we were born) and also Michael Corner the second and Jeff Davies (who are both in Ravenclaw). I'm not terribly talented at anything, and sometimes wonder if the sorting hat only put me in Ravenclaw because I didn't want to be separated from my brother. The only class I seemed to have a knack for is Herbology with Professor Longbottom.

The only other thing this school seemed to care about is quidditch and I definitely would not be doing that anytime soon since I'm afraid of heights. Honestly, I'm a pretty pathetic guy. I'm sure if I was actually able to talk to girls, they would still be turned off by me. What type of guy is afraid of heights, not interested in quidditch, and can't talk to girls? If Lorcan wasn't one of the players, chaser to be exact, I wouldn't even bother showing up to a single match. As it were though, quidditch is what's gotten me into a bit of a predicament.

There I was, sitting there in the Ravenclaw section, watching Lorcan and the other players fly about on those horribly unsafe brooms of theirs trying to knock each other off while also trying to score points. Growing bored of watching the teams chase each other across the pitch, I scanned the crowd and there she was, over in the Hufflepuff section. I'm not exactly sure who she is but she is gorgeous. If I were like any other guy, I would be able to walk right up to her and strike up a conversation but unfortunately I wasn't like that and the thought of walking up to her was already making me antsy- a behavior not over looked by Jeff Davies.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Davies questioned.

"N-nothing is w-wrong," I stuttered giving away the fact that there was something plaguing me and that something being a girl.

"Did you just now realize that you've been completely surrounded by girls?" he asked chuckling at me.

"What," I shouted, frantically looking around me.

Davies was right; I was completely surrounded by girls except for the spot he was currently sitting in. I jumped up out of my seat, looking for a way to escape. My breathing was starting to get faster as I realized there was no way out of this mess. Davies grabbed ahold of my arm and yanked me back down, making me crash into him.

"What was that for," I demanded.

"They're girls; they're harmless, well, for the most part anyways. Come on, what do you say that you, me, and Lorcan work on your problem with girls and actually get you a girlfriend," Davies inquired.

"Yes, no, I don't know," I finished, defeated. Honestly I wanted nothing else then to get a girlfriend but the idea of it terrified me. I mean what would we do?

"How about if Lorcan makes this next goal, you'll allow us to help you with girls?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Fine," I sighed, knowing that if I said no to him, he wouldn't let it go until I said yes. In my head, I prayed that Lorcan missed, no made, no missed the shot.

The Ravenclaw section shot to their feet as Lorcan neared the Hufflepuff goal posts and swung back his arm, getting ready to take the tie breaking shot. Lorcan whipped the quaffle as hard as he could toward the right most goal post which the Hufflepuff keeper just barely missed. The goal was good; I would now have to suffer through their help.

AN: This is the first attempt ever at Lorcan and Lysander Scamander so I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
